


Persona 5-2: The Fanon Sequel

by JAMSDreamer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Palaces (Persona 5), Phantom Thief Akechi Goro, Tricksters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMSDreamer/pseuds/JAMSDreamer
Summary: Ren Amamiya ha vuelto a Yongen-yaya. Mientras, el Metaverso también ha reaparecido. ¿Marcará este el regreso de los Ladrones Fantasma?





	1. El Palacio de Shujin

POV Ren

Ren Amamiya había vuelto a Yongen-yaya, al Café Leblanc para vivir con Sojiro y Futaba como una familia feliz. Había discutido duramente con sus padres y no se sentía en casa en su ciudad de origen, así que había vuelto a su cuarto del ático. Sin embargo, debía seguir con los estudios, así que siguió estudiando en el Shujin. Iba a tercer año, y fue corriendo desde el Leblanc ya que no quería llegar tarde el primer día. En el Suyin había mucha gente hablando entre sí. Ren encontró a Ryuji y Ann.

—¡Hola, Ren-Ren!—dijo Ryuji, contento.

—Hola, Ren—dijo Ann, sonriendo—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

—Hola, chicos—sonrió Ren—¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo está el resto de Ladrones?

—Makoto ha entrado en la policía—dijo Ann—Haru ha entrado a trabajar en el LeBlanc para tener experiencia con cafeterías, Yusuke se ha hecho famoso gracias al Internet y está obteniendo el suficiente dinero para vivir. Y Futaba ha entrado al Shujin en el mismo curso que Sumire tras hacer un examen.

Ren se imaginó a Sumire, con la que tenía una relación a distancia, en la misma clase que Futaba... La combinación iba a ser catastrófica, pensó Ren, sonriendo.

—Hablando de Sumire y Futaba...—dijo Ryuji, viendolas caminar juntas.

—¡¡¡REEEEN!!!—dijo Sumire, yendo a abrazar a Ren con fuerza—¡Qué gusto verte, Ren-Ren!

—Uy, Ren-Ren, ¿eh?—preguntó Futaba, sonriente—Bueno, Ren, Sumire y yo nos vimos en el tren y pensé: ¿Pues por qué no?

Ren sonrió, y acercó su rostro al de Sumire, besándola rápidamente. Sumire se quedó rojísima.

—¡Ren!—gritó, muy avergonzada—¡A-aquí enfrente de todos... y tan súbito...!

Ren rió, encantado.

—Eres encantadora, Sumi—dijo Ren, juguetón.

—¡V-vamos a clase!—dijo Sumire, sonrojada.

—Nunca cambiarás—dijo Morgana dentro de la bolsa de Ren.

En clase, Kawakami sorprendentemente seguía siendo su tutora. Ella hizo las presentaciones de tres muchachos de intercambio desde España.

—¡Hey!—dijo un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de color avellana, sonriente—Mi nombre es Jyose Buran. ¡Es un placer conoceros!

—Mi nombre es Piteru Sukuaru—dijo un muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos rosados—Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Mi nombre es Irati Takada—dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos verde claro—Un... gusto.

Jyose y Piteru se sentaron en la parte de detrás, uno al lado del otro, mientras que Irati se sentó al lado de Ren. Los muchachos parecían cansados.

—Por favor, no les tengamos en cuenta si se duermen durante esta lección: Han tenido un viaje largo de 12 horas ininterrumpidas desde España, y sólo se han detenido a dejar el equipaje—dijo Kawakami.

Sin embargo, Ren también se sentía soñoliento... Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo en una celda familiar: Era la Habitación Terciopelo. Pero ya no estaba encadenado a nada, y podía salir libremente. Cuando salió, se fijó en que Jyose e Irati también salían.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Jyose.

—Ni idea...—dijo Irati, confusa.

—Bienvenidos a la Habitación Terciopelo...—dijo una voz nasal. Ren reconoció la voz del verdadero Ígor.

—... donde los viejos Tricksters deberán renovar sus votos, y los nuevos deberán forjar nuevos votos—dijo Lavenza.

—¿Dónde estoy...? Esto no parece el reformatorio—dijo Goro Akechi, saliendo de su propia celda.

—¡...! ¡Akechi!—dijo Ren, sorprendido.

—Oh, por favor. Puedes llamarme Goro. No seas tan formal, Amamiya—dijo Goro, sonriendo.

—Y tú puedes llamarme Ren—dijo Ren, sonriendo.

—No entiendo lo que pasa aquí...—dijo Jyose.

—Buran, Takada... Pronto os encontraréis con un desafío que pondrá a prueba vuestra rebeldía. Pero vosotros podréis traer el cambio—dijo Ígor—Con la inestimable ayuda de vuestros Senpai, por supuesto.

Jyose e Irati miraron automáticamente a Ren y a Goro. Goro sonrió, simpático, y Ren asintió.

—¡Os encontraremos, ya veréis!—dijo Jyose, emocionado.

—Idos a vuestras celdas—dijo Lavenza—Seguiremos esta conversación después.

Ren se fue a dormir a la celda, y despertó en clase. Vio a Jyose y a Irati despertar, desorientados. Jyose miró a Ren con sorpresa.

Más tarde, en otra hora, entró un profesor que Ren no había visto en su vida. Era un hombre anciano que vestía un traje gris con corbata, de cabello blanco recedido y arrugas en la cara.

—Ren...—susurró Ann—Él es Mitsuki Masutara, el profesor más antiguo del Shujin. Tiene muchísima influencia, y fue en gran parte lo que impidió que Kamoshida pagara por sus crímenes de inmediato.

Ren se puso alerta.

—Muy bien, esta es... una clase poco decente. Vamos a ver en la lista... Ren Amamiya, Jyose Buran, Tarou Kitana, Piteru Sukuaru, Irati Takada... Un criminal, tres españoles y un fracasado.

Las miradas se fueron en torno a Tarou Kitana, un chico débil y enfermizo, de cabello pajizo y ojos huidizos, que miraba su libreta como queriendo escapar.

—Hmmm... esos estúpidos españoles blancos...—murmuró Masutara entre dientes—Tan escandalosos y promiscuos... No llevan el uniforme como Dios manda.

—¿Qué dice usted de los blancos?—preguntó Irati, levantándose enfadada. Jyose y Piteru la miraron. Ella llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme abierta con una camiseta de sirenas debajo.

—¿Hm? Que sois unos promiscuos. Los blancos habéis invadido Japón y lo habéis contaminado de ideas indecorosas. Debería daros vergüenza el estudiar nuestro sagrado idioma para veniros aquí. Id a torear un rato, anda, españolitos—dijo Masutara, despectivo.

—No me gustan los toros, es un deporte horrible—dijo Jyose. Masutara lo miró penetrante y el de cabello castaño se acobardó. Una sonrisa chulita recorrió los labios de Masutara.

—¿Va a dar clase, señor Masutara, o va a seguir contando cómo la raza blanca es lo peor que le ha pasado a Japón?—preguntó Piteru.

—Sukuaru, ¿eh? No te voy a perder de vista—dijo Masutara.

Entonces procedió a dar clase. Ren calló, pero temblaba de rabia. Ese tipo era evidentemente racista y pasado de moda.

Cuando terminó la clase, Tarou Kitana salió el primero, siendo mojado por un cubo de agua. Unos niñatos del aula se rieron por la broma física.

—¡Profesor! ¿No va a decir nada?—gritó Irati.

—No. Total, es un fracasado... Ha salido a su padre—dijo Masutara, frío—Ve a secarte, gilipollas. Estás mojando el suelo.

—S-sí...—dijo Kitana.

Ann mandó un mensaje con el móvil en el chat.

—"Ren, Ryuji, Sumire, Futaba. Vamos al tejado"—dijo Ann por mensaje.

—"¡Vale, Ann!"—respondió Ryuji.

—"¡De acuerdo!"—dijo Sumire.

—"Vale"—dijo Futaba.

—"Tenemos que hablar"—dijo Ren.

Ren subió junto a Ann a la azotea. Ryuji, Futaba y Sumire llegaron poco después.

—¿Qué tal el primer día de clase, Futaba?—preguntó Ren, sonriente.

—Fatal. Me preguntaron algo en clase y me bloqueé—se quejó Futaba—No me gustan todos esos ojos en mi dirección. Estoy por llevarme una máscara de Oracle.

—¿Y tú, Senpai? ¿Qué tal?—preguntó Sumire, sonriendo.

—He soñado con la Habitación Terciopelo. Y no os lo creeréis, pero Jyose e Irati, unos alumnos de intercambio, estaban ahí también, junto a Akechi—comentó Ren.

—¡Venga ya!—Morgana saltó de la bolsa—¿Jyose e Irati son Wild Cards?

—Eso parece—dijo Futaba—Aunque sin el Metaverso, poco podrán hacer con ese poder.

—Hablando del Metaverso, hoy nos ha dado clase Masutara. ¡Era un racista de mierda, escoria humana!—dijo Ann.

—¡Ah, sí! Ese me dio clase en mi primer año del instituto Shujin. Él se negaba a llamarme Kasumi cuando aún creía que era ella. En el momento no lo pillaba, pero estaba siendo muy grosero—dijo Sumire, ceñuda.

—¡Pedazo de escoria!—gritó Morgana.

—¡Ajajá!—gritó una voz. Ren reconoció a Jyose, el cual estaba espiando junto a Piteru e Irati—¡GATITOOOO!

Y se puso a perseguirlo.

—¡Nooo! ¡No me persigas como un seguidor loco!—gritó Morgana. Jyose sólo oía maullidos.

—¡Venga, que quiero acariciarte!—gritaba Jyose.

—Masutara. Instituto Shujin. Seguidor—dijo una voz familiar. Ren miró su móvil: Era la app del MetaNav

—¿¡Qué...!?—gritó Ren, mientras sentía las distorsiones.

—¡No puede ser!—gritó Futaba.

—¿¡Qué pasa!?—gritaron Piteru e Irati, mientras sentían las distorsiones.

Acabaron en lo alto de la torre de un palacio. La torre estaba abandonada y todo eso. Jyose miró a su alrededor, para luego mirar la forma de Morgana del Metaverso.

—¡Buah!—cayó al suelo, sorprendido—¿¡Qué eres!? ¿Dónde estoy?

—¡Eso da igual!—gritó Morgana—¡Tenemos que volver!

—¿Volver? ¡Pero si estamos en una torre!—dijo Irati.

—¿Será un castillo abandonado...? ¡Quiero investigar!—dijo Jyose, abriendo la puerta de la torre y bajando.

—¡No, Jyose!—gritó Piteru, bajando las escaleras también para seguirlo.

—¡Buran-san, Sukuaru-san, no seais tan arriesgados!—gritó Irati, bajando también.

Los Ladrones Fantasma que estaban ahí asintieron.

—¡Vamos!—dijo Futaba/Oracle.

Ya abajo de la torre, se encontraron una vista increíble: Jyose, Piteru e Irati estaban rodeados por sombras.

—¿¡Qué son esas cosas!?—gritó Irati.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—preguntó una voz extraña.

—Pitchan, eso suena como tu voz...—dijo Jyose.

Otros Piteru e Irati, vestidos de torero y de bailarina de flamenco, aparecieron por ahí.

—Intrusos, ¿eh?—preguntó el otro Piteru.

—¿¡Qué es eso!? ¡Veo doble!—dijo Jyose.

—¡Estas son las cogniciones de Piteru e Irati, tal y como los ve Masutara!—dijo Mona

—¿Eh?—Jyose estaba asombrado—¿Cogniciones?

—En otras palabras, son la idea de Piteru e Irati dentro de la cabeza de Masutara—explicó Joker.

—¿Quieres decir... que estamos dentro de la cabeza de Masutara?—preguntó Piteru.

—Exactamente—dijo Oracle—Y para volver al mundo real, tenemos que derrotar a esas sombras y volver a la torre.

—Bloquead la puerta con Buran, y atacad—dijo la cognición de Piteru.

Una cognición de Jyose, débil y paupérrima, vestida con un saco de patatas, fue colocado enfrente de la puerta.

—¿Qué...?—Jyose estaba aterrado.

—¡Ese idiota ya no vale nada!—gritó Irati—¡Si su cabeza apesta tanto, le destruiré!

—"Exactamente"—dijo una voz en su cabeza. Irati se comenzó a doler mientras sus ojos brillaban dorados—"Hay que rebelarse contra la opresión sufrida. Nadie ni nada puede meterse contigo y salir impune. Así lo grita la otra tú que duerme en tu interior. Tú eres yo, yo soy tú... Formemos un pacto y controlemos el guión de nuestra propia tragedia"

—Te entiendo, Julieta—dijo Irati, mientras una máscara veneciana aparecía en su cara. Ella se la quitó con esfuerzo, sangrante, y chilló. Una criatura, parecida a una mujer con vestido veneciano, apareció al lado suya. Irati misma iba vestida con un traje de noble veneciano que se ajustaba a sus formas—¡Vamos! ¡Derrotaré a esas sombras y escaparemos!

Las Sombras atacaron a Piteru, el cual salió despedido hacia atrás.

—¡¡¡PITCHAN!!!—chilló Jyose, comenzandose a doler—¡Augh!

—"Así que por fin estás aquí... ¿No has tenido suficiente con que te pisoteen? Todos esos pecados imperdonables... Seguro que Jesús se los perdonaría, ¿verdad? Pero tú no eres Jesús. Ni lo serás. Abandona esa represión, despierta tu verdadero ser. Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Alza las alas de la rebelión y cambia tu destino"—dijo una voz en su cabeza.

—¡Arkangely!—gimió Jyose, tratando de quitarse la máscara azul con forma de águila. Pero no podía.

—"No. Nuestro contrato no estara completo si no declaras mi verdadero nombre a los cuatro vientos. Aceptame como el enviado de Dios que ya tuvo suficiente de su injusticia"—dijo la voz.

—¡¡¡VAMOS, GABRIEEEEL!!!—gritó Jyose, quitándose la máscara por fin, chorreando sangre. Su atuendo cambió a una camisa azul claro, con unos pantalones grises y un cinturón marrón y una chaqueta azul oscuro. A su lado apareció un ángel vestido de harapos—Puede que Dios le perdone a Masutara sus pecados... ¡pero yo no!

—¡¡¡GRRR!!!—Piteru se levantó, doliéndose también, con un antifaz de mono.

—"¿Qué? ¿Ves a tu amigo liberar su auténtica fuerza mientras a ti te arrojan por allí y allá como un juguete? ¡Vamos, no te rindas! Eso es lo que desea tu otro yo. Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Volemos hasta el cielo en la nube de la libertad"—dijo la otra voz.

—¡¡¡SUN WUKOOONG!!!—chilló Piteru, quitándose la máscara. Su atuendo era un kimono de artes marciales con una cola de mono. A su lado apareció el Rey Mono, Sun Wukong.

—¡Los tres han despertado a su Persona a la vez!—gritó Morgana.

—¡HAAAAAH!—gritó Jyose—¡Flechas Brillantes!

—¡Agei!—gritó Irati.

—¡Garu!—gritó Piteru.

Las tres Sombras, Pixies, fueron arrojadas al suelo.

—¡Jyose, Irati! Podéis negociar con las Pixies para que os conceda su poder—dijo Ren—Un pequeño consejo de vuestro Senpai.

—¡Vale!—gritaron los dos, comenzando las negociaciones—¡Concédeme tu poder!

—V-vale... ¡Ooooh! Sí, lo recuerdo. Soy Pixie, y navego por el mar de mentes—dijeron ambas—¡Te concederé mi poder!

Y ambas se transformaron en máscaras que Jyose e Irati aceptaron.

—¿Y la otra qué?—preguntó Piteru.

—¡Ah, esa la acabais sin compasión!—dijo Ren.

—¡Vale!—Y los tres hicieron un Ataque Combinado, destruyendo a la Pixie restante.

—¡Huyamos!—gritaron Ryuji y Ann.

El grupo subió nuevamente a la torre, desde donde se fueron.

—¡Uf!—dijo Sumire, aliviada—No me acordaba que el Metaverso fuera tan duro para los sentidos.

—Eso... ¡fue alucinante!—dijo Jyose.

—Entonces es oficial. Estos tres españolitos son los nuevos Ladrones Fantasma—dijo Morgana.

—¡E-el gato!—dijo Irati, sorprendida.

—Así que sois los famosos Ladrones Fantasma...—dijo Piteru.

—Sí—dijo Morgana.

—Tenemos que robarle sus deseos a Masutara, y así será buena persona—dijo Futaba, sonriendo—Así es como actuamos los Ladrones Fantasma cuando hay alguien corrupto.

—¿Y quienes sois?—preguntó Piteru.

—Ah, perdón. Soy Ren Amamiya—dijo Ren, sonriendo.

—Yo soy Ryuji Sakamoto.

—Yo soy Ann Takamaki.

—Yo soy Sumire Yoshizawa.

—Yo soy Futaba Sakura. ¡Encantada!

—¡Y yo soy Morgana!—dijo el gato.

—¡Soy Jyose Buran, y estos son Piteru Sukuaru e Irati Takada!—dijo Jyose.

—Un gusto—dijeron ambos.

—Bueno, volvamos a casa. Tenemos que idear un plan. Intercambiemos números e ID de chat—dijo Ren.

Los nuevos Ladrones asintieron.

Ren y Futaba decidieron ir a casa juntos, tomando el tren con dirección a Yongen-yaya.

—Ah, estáis de vuelta—dijo Sojiro—¿Qué tal las clases?

Futaba y Ren se miraron mutuamente, y le sonrieron a Sojiro.

—Muy bien—rió Futaba—Oye, Sojiro, ¿vamos a casa? Estoy algo cansada.

—Ah, por supuesto, Futaba—dijo Sojiro, sonriendo—Ren, si quieres ve a saludar a tus amigos. Aquí tienes llaves.

Ren cogió las llaves, encantado, y se fue a dormir.

—Buenas noches—dijo el muchacho de cabello negro.

—¡Buenas noches!—dijo Futaba, alegre.

—Bueno, vamos a descansar, ha sido un día duro—dijo Morgana—Deberíamos decirle a Sojiro que hemos vuelto como Ladrones Fantasma, y contárselo al resto del equipo.

Ren asintió, y se fue a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Wild Cards y sus poderes...

POV Jyose

Jyose Buran despertó en la Habitación Terciopelo, confuso.

—¿Qué hago aquí otra vez?—preguntó Jyose, inquisitivo, a Lavenza.

—Irati Takada no quería usar sus poderes de Wild Card ya que quería serle fiel a su Persona, Julieta—dijo Lavenza, sonriendo—¿Te explico tus poderes de Wild Card y ya decides si los usas?

—¡Claro!—dijo Jyose, alegre.

—Muy bien... ejecutaré tus dos Personas, Gabriel y Pixie, para formar una más fuerte—dijo Lavenza, sonriente.

—¡Ah, por supuesto!—dijo Jyose.

Gabriel y Pixie aparecieron.

—Da igual que nos separemos—dijo Gabriel—Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Volveré a ti más pronto de lo que crees.

Y Lavenza entonces les cubrió con una manta encadenada y les guillotinó. Del rayo de luz, salió...

—¡Hola, amigo! ¡Soy Mara!—dijo la nueva Persona.

Jyose vio que Mara era un pene gigante con una boca de vagina subido a un carro. Angustiado, comenzó a chillar.

—¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! QUIERO A GABRIEL QUIERO A GABRIEL QUIERO A GABRIEEEEL—lloriqueó, lagrimeando sobre los pies de Lavenza—¡No quiero esa cosa como mi Persona!

—De acuerdo—asintió Lavenza.

Así, apareció Gabriel. Jyose le abrazó con fuerza.

—¡¡¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAAAAS!!!—chilló, llorando.

—Tranquilo, no me iré. Tú eres yo y yo soy tú—dijo Gabriel, transformándose en una máscara.

—Jijiji...—Jyose rió, reconfortado.

Lavenza lo miró extrañada.

—Esos cambios de humor son muy curiosos—dijo la joven.

—¡Es normal! Soy muy histriónico—dijo Jyose, alegre—¡Bueno, me vuelvo a casa!

—Por cierto, Buran... Deberás avisar a tus amigos que el nuevo Metaverso está vagamente unido con la realidad. Eso no debería preocuparles, pero a lo mejor... pueden manifestar sus Personas en la realidad—dijo Lavenza.

Jyose asintió, y procedió a volver a la realidad.

(...)

—¿Eh?—preguntó Yusuke Kitagawa, cuando los Ladrones estaban reunidos en el escondite en el Leblanc—¿Que podríamos manifestar nuestras Personas en la realidad?

—Según parece, sólo podrían verlas y oírlas los usuarios de Persona—dijo Futaba—Es bastante curioso.

—Y fácil de usar—dijo Mara, manifestándose y espantando al resto de Ladrones. Jyose miró a su nueva Persona con vergüenza—¿Qué pasa?

—N-nada...—Jyose miró a otro lado, avergonzado, mientras que Gabriel también se manifestaba.

Ren decidió manifestar a Arsene, sonriendo.

—Hala, si no cuesta nada—dijo Ren, sonriendo.

—Así que este es el mundo que rodea a Ren Amamiya—dijo Arsene, sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor—Ah, y hola, Gabriel.

—Es un gusto conocerte—dijo Gabriel, sonriendo.

—¡No me olvidéis!—suplicó Mara.

Al ver las caras sorprendidas de sus compañeros, Ren suspiró, y dejó de manifestar a Arsene. Jyose hizo lo mismo con Gabriel y Mara.

—¡Bueno, creo que deberíamos investigar un poco sobre ese Masutara!—dijo Haru Okumura.

—Ah, yo lo conozco. Es de lo peor—dijo Makoto—Me sorprende que no manifestara un Palacio. Tal vez el reinado de Kamoshida sobrescribía su propia distorsión.

—Probablemente—confirmó Ann.

—¿Cómo nos enfrentaremos a él?—preguntó Sumire, interrogante.

—Hmmm... creo que deberíamos de comenzar un nuevo tipo de estrategia. Ya era demasiado sospechoso que un grupo tan grande se moviera tanto, pero con lo que ha crecido con los novatos es todavía más sospechoso—dijo Morgana—A partir de ahora, no deberíamos ir todos de una a un Palacio. Deberíamos repartirnos.

—Sí, eso estaba claro—dijo Ann.

—¡Entonces déjanos ir a nosotros a por Masutara!—dijo Irati, decidida.

—Exacto, queremos acabar con su reinado de terror—dijo Piteru.

—De acuerdo—Morgana asintió—Iremos Ren, Jyose, Irati, Piteru, Sumire, Futaba y yo, ya que somos los que vamos al Shujin.

—A mí me gustaría ir también si no hay problema—dijo Yusuke, sorprendiendo a los demás—Ese Masutara... he visto imágenes suyas. Me recuerda a Madarame. No puedo dejarlo pasar.

—Vale—asintió Irati—Únete a nosotros.

—Hmmm... ¿Takada-chan?—dijo Yusuke, algo azorado—¿Te importaría que quedáramos tú y yo por algún sitio?

—¡Uuuh! ¡Yusuke está enamorado!—dijo Ryuji, pillín.

—¡Ryuji!—regañó Morgana, mientras Futaba se reía.

—Claro, Kitagawa-kun. ¿Te apetece ir a Akihabara?—preguntó Irati.

Yusuke asintió.

—Por supuesto, Takada-chan. Me gustaría conocerte mejor, ya que vamos a ser compañeros—Mientras, Jyose estaba de fondo quejándose por el poco interés que manifestaba Yusuke en conocerlo a él o a Piteru.

—¡Tu tranquilo, Buran-kun!—dijo Futaba, dándole una palmada en el hombro—¿Te gusta Minecraft? Conozco un server guapísimo donde jugar Hunger Games.

—Aaaaah yes. El clásico—dijo Jyose, sonriendo—Bueno, cuando lleguemos a casa jugaremos.

—¡Te diré mi Discord por chat!—dijo Futaba, sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente, tras una tarde intensa de juegos de ordenador, Jyose y Piteru despertaron en su apartamento. Piteru estaba probando todo lo que su Persona Sun Wukong podía hacer, manifestado.

—Hmmm...—Sun Wukong miraba a Jyose con atención. Jyose le sonrió, y Sun Wukong sonrió también.

—Yo me pregunto... ¿las Personas tienen los mismos vínculos entre sí que los usuarios?—inquirió Jyose.

—Eso parece—repuso Sun Wukong—Bueno, sería mejor que os siguierais preparando.

Jyose y Piteru se cambiaron a los uniformes del Shujin y se prepararon las mochilas.

—Tendremos que investigar al señor Masutara, ¿no?—preguntó Piteru, interrogante.

—Yo me encargo—dijo Jyose, sonriente—Sacaré información.

Cuando llegaron al Shujin, fueron a clase. Estas pasaron con normalidad, hasta que llegó la clase del señor Masutara.

—¡Prestad atención, inútiles!—dijo Masutara—Sobre todo tú, Kitana. Ya que no llegarás a ser nada en la vida...

—¡Jaja! ¡Kitana es un fracasado!—dijo un alumno—¡Mire, señor Masutara!

Y ese alumno echó el contenido de un cazo de pescado podrido encima del chico, el cual lloró del asco. Irati se levantó indignada.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué permite eso, Masutara?—preguntó Irati—¡No debería permitir ese bullying!

—¡Masutara-SENSEI para ti, españolita!—dijo el profesor—Y Kitana no llegará a nada en la vida, ya que es un fracasado con padres ricos pero fracasados. Así que puede ser el saco de boxeo de la gente.

—¡Qué rabia!—dijo Jyose entre dientes, Piteru asintió.

—Exploraremos su palacio—dijo Ren.

Después de clase, Kawakami se acercó a atender a Kitana, pero este se fue a toda prisa. Los Ladrones Fantasma se reunieron en el Leblanc... todos estaban ahí.

—Muy bien—dijo Morgana—Estamos todos, ¿no? ¿Podemos ir al Palacio de Masutara?

—Ya dijimos los que iríamos, ¿no?—dijo Yusuke—Estoy listo.

Así, los Ladrones fueron a la azotea del Shujin y entraron desde ahí.

—Vamos—dijo Morgana.

Cuando bajaron de la torre a la habitación central, Futaba los detuvo.

—Oye, ya que hay varia gente aquí con el mismo poder que Ren y Morgana y yo podemos ser Navegadores.. ¿y si hacemos varios equipos?—preguntó Futaba—Y nos separamos, y tal. Para cubrir más terreno, digo.

—Qué buena idea—dijo Morgana—Muy bien: Yo estaré con Jyose, Piteru, Ryuji y Ann. Tú irás con Irati, Ren y Sumire y Yusuke.

—¡Alucine!—dijo Jyose, emocionado—¡Me siento como un verdadero Ladrón Fantasma!

—¡Muy bien!—dijo Piteru—¡Vamos!

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
